El Sacrificio de Edward Cullen
by LittleLoki18
Summary: ONE-SHOT Y SONG-FIC. Edward acaba de dejar a Bella en el bosque, y de pronto a lo lejos oye una canción , la cual describe a la perfección cómo se siente en esos momentos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de su libro "Luna Nueva"**

**Summary: Edward acaba de dejar a Bella en el bosque y de pronto a lo lejos oye una canción, la cual describe a la perfección cómo es que el se siente.**

**Canción: Lo Siento.// Intérprete: Zenit**

**

* * *

**

**EL SACRIFICIO DE EDWARD CULLEN**

Iba corriendo por el bosque con el único fin de alejarme de ella, sabía que si no lo hacía pronto mi voluntad fallaría en el último instante y entonces regresaría a ella, a la razón por la cual mi "vida" tenía un sentido, regresaría al lado de la única persona que había logrado reavivar mi frío y muerto corazón, a la única persona que había conseguido hacer de mí una mejor "persona".

Pero todo esto no importaba, debía correr a toda velocidad lejos de ella, aunque en el fondo de mi mente y de mi "corazón", sabía que no deseaba hacerlo. Es que acaso ¿no existía una manera en la que pudiéramos estar juntos, sin que yo representara un peligro en su vida y para su vida?, acaso ¿no podía estar con ella protegiéndola? La respuesta era sí, sin embargo había preferido comportarme como un cobarde y aquí estaba, huyendo de ella.

Estaba así porque no podía sacarme de la mente todos esos recuerdos e imágenes en donde ella sufría por culpa mía, en donde tenía dolor debido a las circunstancias de peligro a las que yo la había expuesto; en donde había estado en el hospital tras el incidente con James. Sencillamente no podía borrar los recuerdos de toda mi familia acerca de su pésimo cumpleaños y de cómo Jasper la atacó, no podía, simplemente no podía, por más que lo deseara.

Era por eso, por las visiones de Alice y por mi tonta deducción que me encontraba en esta situación, definitivamente no era lo que yo quería, no deseaba estar lejos de ella, no deseaba apartarme de su lado y, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería causarle daño yo mismo, o que por estar cerca de mí o de mi familia su vida estuviera en riesgo.

Sabía que me comportaba como un tonto por tener deseos totalmente contrarios y también sabía que nadie en mi familia apoyaba mi decisión pero, acaso ¿no era preferible tratar de mantenerla a salvo a pesar de que eso fuera motivo de discordia entre mi familia y yo?, a pesar de que eso fuera mi propia "destrucción". La respuesta era sí, sí valía la pena sufrir yo a cambio de su seguridad, a cambio de saber que ella estaría viva, sana y tendría una vida normal como la de cualquier humano, en donde ella podría tener problemas de acuerdo a su edad y preocuparse por la escuela o sus amigos, tal vez por algo de sus padres o incluso pensar en su madre; en vez de preocuparse de que un vampiro loco y sediento de juegos sombríos, la hubiera elegido como su víctima en su sádico juego. Si, ella merecía tener una vida normal y yo, Edward Cullen un vampiro lector de mentes y asesino de muchas vidas, no era nadie para arrebatarle su vida ni su humanidad.

Ella me había dicho que no quería su vida ni su alma si yo no estaba con ella, que ambas eran mías, pero yo no quería escucharla porque sabía que ella aún era muy inexperta y no había vivido nada.

La amaba, por supuesto que sí, es más creía que la palabra "amar" y todo lo referente a ésta se quedaba corto en comparación con lo que yo sentía hacia ella; deseaba estar ahí junto a ella toda su vida, viéndola crecer, viendo como se superaba a sí misma, viéndola dormir cada noche y escuchar las palabras que salieran de sus hermosos y dulces labios.

Oh! Como deseaba besar esos labios, tomar su cabello entre mis manos, sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras aspiraba su aroma, ese aroma que me volvía loco y sacaba a relucir mis más bajos instintos y que al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir más "vivo", más humano de lo que estaba seguro, jamás recordaría y jamás hubiera llegado a sentir.

Y la pregunta que escuchaba en la mente de cada miembro de mi familia era ¿Por qué?

Todos incluido Carlisle, opinaban que la mejor forma de estar con ella era transformándola y que así ella sería como nosotros, casi indestructible, con una fuerza demoledora y unos sentidos súper agudos; pero ellos no veían las cosas como yo, no se daban cuenta de que si la transformaba le arrebataría su alma, la corrompería, la alejaría de sus seres queridos y, le quitaría lo más preciado que tiene un humano: la vida.

Así que después de haber analizado cada opción posible para esta situación, había hecho mi elección, había decidido alejarme de ella para permitirle vivir en paz y con esta elección, me había condenado de nuevo, a una vida solitaria en la que ya no sufriría por estar solo, no, ahora sufriría por haber perdido a mi único amor. Y a pesar de lo terrible que suena esto, sabía que sobreviviría sólo pensando en que ella estaría bien, viva y sobre todo: a salvo.

Pensaba todo esto mientras seguía corriendo, no pararía, no lo haría, por que a pesar de analizar la situación una y otra y otra vez, sabía que mi voluntad podría flaquear en un solo instante y ella no debía pagar por mi falta de disciplina. Era así como me encontraba en estos momentos y, por un instante deseé ser humano, para poder estar con ella; y aún sin ella, desearía ser humano, para no tener que preocuparme por estos problemas tan fuertes y simplemente vivir una vida normal, como cada habitante de este planeta.

Había llegado a una región cercana a Seattle y, muy a mi pesar tuve que detenerme de mi carrera y fue ahí cuando al acercarme a un establecimiento en el cual esperaría a Alice, oí una canción, y al escuchar con cuidado la letra, me maldije a mi mismo y al destino, si es que tal cosa existía, por ser tan cruel y despiadado conmigo.

La música de la canción era de un estilo rapero definitivamente nada relacionado con mis gustos y sin embargo podía apreciar cada ritmo y cada palabra, podía entenderla, podía sentirla, y a mis agudos oídos llegaban las siguientes palabras:

"_**Tantas cosas que decirte que no se cómo empezar, que te quiero, que te odio, que sin ti no puedo estar…**_

No yo no la odiaba, bueno mejor dicho ya no la odiaba, porque siendo completamente estrictos en un momento si lo había hecho, la había odiado por ser tan tentadora para mí, sin embargo ahora sabía que la quería, que la amaba y también sabía que ciertamente no podía estar sin ella y sí, deseaba decirle muchas cosas pero exactamente como decía la canción, no sabía como empezar.

…_**Pero contigo tampoco esto tenía que acabar, aunque no lo que siento, nunca te dejaré de amar…**_

Acaso ¿alguien sabía de mi desdicha y se burlaba de mí al hacer esta canción?, porque ciertamente esto era lo que sentía justo en estos momentos.

…_**Tenía miedo de dejar de besarte y perderte, no se si algún día tendré fuerzas de volver a verte…**_

Por supuesto que tenía miedo, a pesar de ser un vampiro fuerte e indestructible, ahora, justo ahora me sentía vulnerable y ella, había traído tanto felicidad como humanidad a mi existencia. De hecho la palabra felicidad se quedaba corta, ella me brindaba un gozo extraordinario, algo que jamás había sentido, era divino y sin embargo no sabía si tendría la fuerza para mantenerme alejado de ella o si por el contrario, tendría la fuerza para volver con ella.

…_**Sueño cada noche con volver a acariciarte, te juro que nunca en la vida yo podré olvidarte…**_

Si, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que había pronunciado esa terrible blasfemia al decirle que no la quería, ya podía imaginarme a mí mismo "soñando" despierto con volver a tenerla a mi lado; y por supuesto no había que decir que jamás podría sacarla de mi mente, ni siquiera con esas "distracciones" que le había mencionado.

…_**Te conocí, me enamoré, puse mi vida en tu mano, te quise, aceleré y nunca pisé los frenos.**_

_**Debí dejarlo todo hace ya tiempo, o quizá no, lo único que sé es que siempre te echaré de menos…**_

Sinceramente empezaba a odiar esta canción, podía sentir como yo mismo me daba bofetadas con toda la fuerza que poseía; no sólo me había enamorado, sino que también le había entregado todo lo que tenía y, aunque no era dueño de una vida, le había entregado por completo el motivo de mi existencia, sabía en el fondo de mi ser, que "vivía" para ella y lo haría para siempre.

…_**Dile a él que te proteja, dile que te cuide, cuídale tú a él, dale todo lo que te pida.**_

_**Guárdame en tu corazón, y que no se te olvide, que he muerto al perderte, porque tu eras mi vida…**_

Si, ella era mi vida por que en cierto modo ella me hacía sentir vivo; sin embargo no deseaba saber que estaba con otro, no deseaba imaginarme que ella se enamoraría o amaría a otro, que se entregaría a otro, que viviría con otro; sólo con este pensamiento sentí una ira y dolor inimaginable para cualquier ser humano, pero sabía que ella debía olvidarme, y también sabía que yo mismo la empujaba hacia ese camino: el que viviera con otro, que se enamorara, fuera feliz y compartiera su vida con otro, era lo que yo implícitamente le había pedido; y si ella lo cumplía, jamás podría reprochárselo.

…_**Siento no entender por qué siento lo que siento, siento entenderlo y no poder decir te quiero, siento tenerte siempre en mi pensamiento, siento que puedo perderte y sólo de pensarlo muero…**_

Cuanta razón tenían esas palabras porque, a pesar de ser de piedra y de tener una piel tan dura como el granito, podía sentir todo el dolor que me inspiraba el haberla dejado y peor aún saber que la había perdido por mi propia decisión.

_**Te Te … Te Quiero .. Mi Mi … Mi Luna**_

_**Te Te … Te Quiero .. Por Por .. Por Amor**_

No sólo la quería, la amaba, la adoraba, existía solamente con el propósito de estar ahí para ella, para hacerla feliz para poder tenerla a mi lado, y todo esto lo había echado a la mierda; no, la mierda era yo, y ella, ella era mejor que la luna, mejor que el sol, mejor que cualquier ser humano viviente en esta Tierra, ella era divina, era perfecta, y al ser todo esto, ella se merecía algo y alguien mejor que yo.

…_**Me hiciste el hombre más feliz, debes saberlo, no creo que como tú, nadie más pueda amarme. **_

_**Elevarme al infinito, como tú lo hiciste, y hacerme soñar despierto con el paraíso.**_

_**Amor más grande en este mundo ya no existe, desde que Adán a Eva, tanto la quiso.**_

_**Querría raptarte, y parar el tiempo, amarte como a una mujer nunca amó a un hombre.**_

_**Que se acabe el mundo, que se pare el tiempo, si quieres tenerme, sólo grita mi nombre.**_

Definitivamente recordaría esta canción por el resto de la eternidad y la mantendría en mi cabeza durante el día y durante la noche, a todas horas, como un recordatorio de la estupidez y el sacrificio que he hecho solamente por amor a ella.

Di la vuelta y corrí en una dirección, con la esperanza de que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en mi camino y, que éste nuevo camino me llevara lejos de ella, porque a pesar de amarla quería su seguridad y su felicidad, por las cuales pagaría por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
